


i just need to get some

by zacefronspants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Minor spit kink, a healthy dollop of, fuckboy akaashi, its a tag now, plus sized reader, small daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: On many occasions he’s caught a peak of your panties hanging onto your soft hips as they peak out over the tops of your jeans and it makes his tongue tingle and mouth water; he wants to see the outline of your cunt when it’s sloppy and wet, all stuck to your cute little panties. Akaashi wants to see how messy he can make you.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	i just need to get some

**Author's Note:**

> if u know me irl no you don’t and ur jared, 19, unable to read 
> 
> also reader is plus size, it’s just hinted at :v

Akaashi heard you before he saw you; heard you giggle and swat your friend because they kept asking you about the hardest you’d ever cum, heard the soft, “I-I havent, not with another person,” you whispered in hopes they would drop it. Akaashi felt something stirring in his gut when he finally looked at you and drank in the soft blush painting your cheeks, he needed to know how fair it went. He purposely ignored the girl hanging off him just so he could stare at you a little while longer, got lost in the gentle curve of your mouth when you spoke. Akaashi wanted to see how pretty you were underneath him. He shoves the girl away, bored, “I’m busy,” slipping out of his mouth before the poor girl can even process it properly. He makes his way towards you, watching the way your jeans stretch to accommodate your ass, something hungry unfurling in his lower stomach when he catches a peak of bright yellow hanging onto your hips. Akaashi decides, then and there, he wants you, needs to see you come apart underneath him.

He watches you, learns your habits, your schedule, asks your friends about you, learns what he needs to know in order for him to reel you in, catch you by the mouth and start to ruin you.

He approaches you subtly, asks you for help in English even though you and he both know he’s top of the class, you falling just behind him. It’s a terrible ruse, he’ll admit only to himself, but Akaashi has started craving you in every sense; he likes the way you laugh and the way your glasses slip off your face when you laugh too hard. You’re intoxicating in the best way. Akaashi, when he’s called one of the girls on standby, sometimes pretends that you’re the one underneath him, you’re the one whose cunny he’s fucking up and whispering, “Oh what a fuckin’ mess you’re making sweet one. You like it that much?” As he fucks their sloppy little cunt open. Akaashi has taken to closing his eyes when he’s fucking some whiny girl because he doesn’t  _ want  _ them, he wants you and it’s driving him insane to have to wait to finally see if your cunt is as pink as your lips are, if it gets a soppy as he imagines it does. On many occasions he’s caught a peak of your panties hanging onto your soft hips as they peak out over the tops of your jeans and it makes his tongue tingle and mouth water; he wants to see the outline of your cunt when it’s sloppy and wet, all stuck to your cute little panties. Akaashi wants to see how messy he can make you.

This, whatever he wants to call it (friendship, maybe), has gone well past the point of just being friendly, he notes. 

Akaashi notices the blush that’s tattooed itself onto you cheeks whenever he brushes your hair behind your ears and how your breath hitches when his fingers brush your throat under the guise of fixing the hoods of your hoodies, he sees the way you clench your thighs together when he leans in close and whispers, “You’re doing so well pretty girl,” and it’s making the ever present aching in his cock worsen day by day.

He lets this go on for a while longer; letting his hands rest on your thighs and trail closer and closer to your cunny, relishing in the soft, “Fuck,” that leaves your mouth when you think he’s not paying any attention. Akaashi loves watching you squirm when he places a hand on the back of your head and the soft hopeful look on your face when he runs in down to rest at the base of your neck because he knows that you want him to squeeze it and bring you to your knees. He likes knowing that he’s possibly (he knows he’s the only one) to ever make your body tremble this way, it’s fucking delicious.

When Akaashi does finally make his move, it’s after you’ve been ranting about how this boy you kissed didn’t know how to move his tongue against yours, where to place his hands, how to  _ squeeze  _ you properly. It makes an ugly feeling blossom under his skin, so to quiet you he takes a fist full of your hair and slants his mouth over yours, his tongue licking at the seam of your lips and whispering, “Come on pretty girl, let me have a taste,” as he presses open mouth kisses against your mouth. He tries not to smirk too much when you whimper and kiss him back gently, letting you tongue touch his, licking at it until you’re melting and letting out the tiniest moans into Akaashi’s mouth for him to swallow up. He pulls away from you, watching the way you chase his mouth, the soft way you look up at him and silently ask for more, more,  _ more _ . Akaashi grins and kisses you again, tightening his grip on your hair and slips his tongue back into your mouth, swallowing down the needy little sounds you keep slipping into his mouth. “S’my pretty girl all worked up, huh?” He husks out, licking your bottom lip. Akasshi smiles at your little nod, loosening his grip slightly, “It’s cute, petal,” he says gently, watching your blush slowly travel down onto your neck. 

Akaashi lets go of your hair and presses his forehead to yours, eyes watching the way your throat swallows down what he’s sure is a question for another kiss. “M’gonna fuck you, yeah? Gonna slip my fingers in your cute little cunt and open you up so pretty,” Akaashi says, pressing kisses to your cheeks, “Gonna show you how it’s supposed to be,” he promises gently. He watches you lick your lips and nod, a soft, “Yes Akaashi-san,” leaving your cherry red lips. Akaashi tries not to shiver at the soft way you said his name, how formal you still are even though you’ve been friends (near fuck buddies?) for months now. 

Akaashi, as he’s leading you off campus and towards his apartment, realizes that you are soft. Almost too soft for him, it makes him want to ruin you. It makes Akaashi want to destroy you for another man, make you crave him as bad as he’s been craving you for months and months. He’s nearly overly excited at the thought of being the first man to make you cum.

Akaashi watches the way you swallow and look up at him through your lashes, a soft, “Akaashi-san,” leaving your mouth so softly it makes his cock throb in his jeans. He internally coos at you and moves closer, resting his hands on your hips, squeezing them gently when he says, “Take your pants off petal,” he presses a soft kiss to your lips, pushing you backwards onto his bed. Akaashi kneels far enough away from you, but close enough for him to help you if you decide to ask him to take your jeans off instead, he doesn’t mind either way, he wants to see your pretty little cunt. He smiles at you encouragingly as you slowly wiggle your jeans off and sit up to slip them off, your hands instinctively covering up your cunt from his view. Akaashi tsks at you and leans forward to grab your shaky hands. Akaashi licks his lips and leans in, leaving bites against the skin of your pudgy thigh and licking at them slowly, watching as your soft tummy jumps with every drag of his teeth. 

When his fingers finally reach the band of your pretty pink thong, he snickers and says, “Nice girls don’t wear things like this petal,” while snapping the band against your hip. Akaashin watches you roll your eyes and simper, “I never said I was nice, Akaashi-san. You just assumed,” it makes him grin at you menacingly before he slides it off your body and tucks them into the pocket of his jeans, snorting at the look of confusion on your face. Akaashi just winks at you and promises to return them later.

Akaashi looks down at your cunt, groaning at the sight of it drooling and glistening. “Fuck, you cunny’s even prettier than I thought,” he whispers before his leans in and spreads your lower lips. Akaashi lets his eyes slip closed as he licks into your sopping cunt, moaning when your hands find purchase in his hair. He sucks your clit into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue, slurping at your little hole. Akaashi pulls away from you, your slick all over his chin when slips two fingers inside you, “S’like you needed a good licking pretty girl,” he murmurs, watching the way your cunt sucks his fingers in each time he thrusts them in and back out. “You’re so messy petal, all sloppy on just my fingers and mouth,” he continues, curling his fingers up and touching on something spongey. Akaashi licks his lips and leans in, slipping his tongue in around his fingers, his loud slurping noises making embarrassed little whimpers and whines leave your mouth each time you gush more slick around his fingers. 

Akaashi fucking you open with his fingers and tongue, watching you through lidded eyes every time time you try to clench your thighs around his head to get him to stop licking at your cunt. He grins against your wet cunt, “Pretty girl,” he starts, sucking on your clit and gently biting at it, “You wanna cum for me, baby? Wanna make a mess all over me?” He asks, adding a fourth finger and groaning at the way your gummy walls clench and a soft, “Oh please, please,” slides out of your mouth with a gentle roll of your hips against his face. Akaashi speeds his fingers up, sucking harshly on your clit and swallowing every time you gush around his fingers.

Akaashi knows you’re getting closer and closer to cumming because your cunt keeps leaking all over his hand and your eyes have gone teary and glossy, softly begging, “Please Daddy,” and he’s not sure you know you’ve even started calling him Daddy. Akaashi watches you a little more, crooking his fingers up again and watching the way your eyes roll back and you mewl out, “Oh fuck, I’m,” and choke on your spit as you cum all over his hand, trying to shove him away, muttering about being too sensitive for him to keep his fingers inside you. Akaashi pulls himself to hover over you, a soft, “You did so good pretty girl,” being said as he kisses you, letting you taste yourself. “You want Daddy to fuck you, petal?” He asks, taking his cock and sliding it on your sloppy cunt. “Want me to fill your little cunny up?” Akaashi grunts when you wrap your legs around him, nodding your head and saying, “S’what I want Daddy, please,” and, Akaashi doesn’t think he could ever tell you no. 

After teasing you by slipping just the head of his cock into your cunt for a few minutes, he finally sinks himself inside you fully, moaning at how your cunt leaks more slick and how your gummy walls stretch to accommodate his length and girth. Akaashi struggles not to move his hips, to just fuck you open more and ruin your cunt completely. He waits for you to tell him to move, his patience slipping each second you whimper and wiggle your hips. 

“S’okay, you can move now Daddy,” you say softly, a small smile tugging at the corners of your cherry pink lips. Akaashi nods and thrusts his hips slowly, groaning at the feeling of your cunt sucking him in. He presses open mouth kisses on your neck, biting down harshly while he starts fucking into you faster, a growl leaving his throat when your grip his hand and slowly drag it up to your throat, the silent  _ choke me, Daddy _ does not go unheard as he moves his face away and grips your throat and squeezes. He watches as your eyes flutter shut and your mouth goes slack, a quiet, “Yes fuck,” leaving your lips. Akaashi squeezes harder, groaning at the way your cunt clenched tightly around him. “You’re such a messy little girl, a naughty one too,” he says, licking your cheek. “Asking me to choke you while I fuck your cunny,” he presses his tongue into your open mouth. “You’re nothing but a pretty little slut aren’t you?” Akaashi asks moving his hips faster. “Bet you’d let me spit in your mouth, huh petal?” 

He watches the way your cheeks turn burgundy and you nod a little bit, shame present in your eyes. Akaashi grins, all teeth at you before he opens your mouth and puckers his lips, letting a string of his saliva drop down onto your tongue. “My pretty girl’s just a little filthy slut isn’t she?” He asks, not really expecting an answer other than the way you close your mouth and try to swallow. He loosens his grip on your throat and watches the way you swallow your spit and his spit down like you’ll die without it. Akaashi clicks his tongue and spits on your face, grinning when you lick your lips and whimper. He grins and thrusts into you faster, gripping at your throat again. Akaashi rubs at your clit with his free hand, demanding, “Cum right now, show Daddy what you look like when you cum with a cock inside your pretty little cunt,” 

Akaashi bits down on his lip hard when he feels your cum around him, his cock twitching as it spills inside you. He waits a few minutes, shallowly thrusting his cock inside you before he pulls out and tosses your panties to you, a bored, “Bathroom’s down the hall, you know the way out,” leaving his mouth before he pulls his own pants on and adjusts himself. 

He pretends not to hear the angry slam of his front door when you leave nearly ten minutes later. 

Akaashi slips back into fucking whoever he wants and pretending you don’t exist while you stop sitting beside him and making fun of the professor. An ache forms in his chest and he’s not sure why, he doesn’t miss you, not exactly. Not really (he does) he thinks. You weren’t anything special, just a girl to get his dick wet, an itch to scratch. It’s better this way, he thinks. He ignores you and you ignore him, you go on dates and he fucks girls who look a little like you and sound enough like you to make the ache ease up. Akaashi tells himself he doesn’t watch you, doesn’t clench his teeth when the new boy you’re dating presses his face into your tits and makes you swat him away because, “We’re in public,” and he certainly doesn’t scoff in your your direction and let his anger diminish when you look at him with sad eyes and a soft apology on your lips. Akaashi tries to not let this sense of guilt eating at his insides take a toll on his love life if it hasn’t already because he can’t cum when the girl he’s fucking isn’t you or her body doesn’t jiggle the ways yours did when he was fucking you open just to hear the soft moans and sighs. 

It’s eating at him, the way you’ve become less vibrant and more closed off. The way you’ve shrunk in on yourself and stopped smiling as much at everyone. Fuck, you even dumped your boyfriend after a month of dating and it bothers Akaashi for someone reason. He shrugs it off and ignores the gnawing in his bones when you ask to transfer classes and he hates the look of forlorn acceptance that graces your round cheeks when the professor tells you it’s too late in the semester. He feels an apology bubble on his tongue, burning holes in his mouth with the need to spill over when you look around and see you have no option but to sit beside him. He notices the way you angle yourself away from him, like you’re hiding from him almost. It makes his skin crawl and his fingers ache to brush your hair back and kiss your forehead. 

Akaashi watches you from the corner of his eye, seeing the way you’ve been picking your lip and watching him watch you. You wince when you pull too hard and make your lip bleed, he shivers when you lick where you split your lip open. Akaashi turns to face you then, his hand darting out to grab at yours, a simple shake of his head when you glare at him. “You shouldn’t do that petal,” is all he says as he interlocks your fingers with his and keeps them hanging in the space between your chairs. 

He’s amazed that you keep holding his hand, your thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand in a calming manner. Akaashi squeezes your hand and leans over to crowd his face towards yours so he can whisper, “Can we talk?” An almost hopeful tone in his voice when you turn your head slightly and he knows by the look on your face you’re going to say yes, but he watches you count the pros and cons first. “I miss you, petal.” He says before he leans away and focuses back on the lecture. He startled when you lean over and tell him to meet you at the café across the way, your tone unsure and soft, making his bones ache. He tries not to let his head get the best of him because he knows that you agreeing to talk to him isn’t a means of you forgiving him, but he’ll take what he can get. 

He lets go of your hand when the professor ends class and slowly packs his things. He watches you shove your books and notebook into your bag and wait for him, a soft, “Akaashi-san hurry,” tumbling past your pink mouth. Akaashi nods and finishes, letting you lead him out of the lecture hall and towards the café. He watches the way your thighs jiggle when you walk and the way your tits bounce slightly, something hungry crawling underneath his skin. He shakes his head and tells himself that you’re only talking, he can’t take you apart the way he’s been dreaming about since he fucked you the first time. He sighs when you chose an outdoor table and sit down, looking up at him expanctly. Akaashi sits across from you, watching the way you twist the ends of your sweater around your hands and wait for him to finally speak. 

But, suddenly the speech he’d been rehearsing in his head for the last few days is gone once he looks at your eyes and sees the hurt and anger and fear. Akaashi sees how sad he’s made you and it makes him  _ sick with anger.  _

He sits there for what must be hours before he finally says, “I’m so fucking sorry petal,” his tongue feels thick on his mouth as his lips curve around the words. “I’m so goddamn sorry baby.” Akaashi whispers, hands covering his face. 

“I thought,” he starts up, swallowing around the burning that’s making itself a home in his vocal cords. “I heard you say you’d never cum before, and I thought I could,” he stops himself, the shame burning his mouth with every word he says. Akaashi drops his hands and looks at you, face ripe with shame. “I didn’t think I would feel like this,” he whispers. 

You watch him struggle, your eyes prickling with tears. “Like what, Akaashi-san?” You ask thickly, your hand coming to wipe under your nose as you sniffle. 

“Like a dick,” Akaashi finally says after staring at you. “It’s never been this way,” he continues, his fingers aching to touch yours. “It was never this way with anyone else, I don’t know why you’re so different.” Akaashi reaches for your hand, the sudden urge to just hold some part of you is overwhelming. “I look at you and all I think about is how you sound when your little cunny is full of me or how sweet my name sounds when you say it,” Akaashi murmurs, grunting when you kick his shin. “I think about how soft you are and how good you felt when I was kissing you,” he whispers. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I really fucking miss you, baby. I miss hearing you say my name,” Akaashi looks at you and feels his chest tighten because you’re openly crying. Akaashi watches you in silence, hoping for you to speak or to stop crying. He wants to lean in and kiss them away, tell you how pretty you are and how good you are. 

You start to hiccup and Akaashi wants to smack himself. “Take,” you start to say, but your voice is thick with tears “Take me on a date,” you finally get out, eyes bright with something. “Take me on a date, Akaashi-san.” You repeat, a small smile tugging at your lips. “Show me how sorry you are,” you say wiping your face and leaning in to ghost your lips over his. “Take me out, show me how sorry you are.” You repeat for a fourth time. 

Akaashi blinks and nods before kissing you softly. “Anything pretty girl,” he whispers before kissing you again and licking your bottom lip. “Anything for you,” he repeats, pressing his forehead to yours. You smile at him and raise your hand and slap the side of his head and an angry, “You better mean it, Akaashi-san,” falling past your lips before you kiss him again. 

Akaashi, then, bright and loud, nodding his head. “I’d do anything for you, petal.” He says softly, cupping your cheek. “Anything to see my pretty girl smile,” Akaashi murmurs and kisses you again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i live off comments and kudos


End file.
